


She's Got A Way

by PhoenixRising58



Category: Bucky Barnes Fandom, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Drabble, F/M, One of a kind romance, You're My Everything, load of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixRising58/pseuds/PhoenixRising58
Summary: Yalani Hope Barnes has a way of loving her husband, Bucky like no other.





	She's Got A Way

_ She's got a way about her _

_ I don't know what it is _

_ But I know that I can't live without her _

_ She's got a way of pleasin' _

_ I don't know what it is _

_ But there doesn't have to be a reason _

_ Anyway…... _

  
  


James Buchanan Barnes considers himself an addict, just not in the sense you might think. His exquisite goddess, Yalani, wife of 8½ years. As yellow-orange rays peek through the ivory sheers, the color contrasts sweaty brown skin, forming a kaleidoscope. 

Bucky props up on his elbow, in watching her chest rise and fall. Musk, lavender, vanilla lingered in the air, taking his mind back 2 hours ago. The way she writhed, moaning underneath him drove him up the wall. He would be the first to admit, she’s got a way of strumming his body. Awakening new and exciting pleasure.

Yalani also possesses demon slayer powers. Although few and far between, Bucky’s nightmares reared their ugly head on occasion. She didn’t hesitate to dive head first into the fray, ridding his mind of pesky imps. 

“Bucky?,” she gently shakes his shoulder. “Wake up, my love. You’re having a nightmare.” He’s no longer a danger to himself or anyone else without the trigger words. Waking him doesn’t prompt a violent episode. 

“L-Lani, i-is that really you?” His chest heaves. 

“Yes, it’s me. C’mere.” With his head laying in her lap, Lani hummed a lullaby, while massaging his scalp. Her lithe fingers gently glide back and forth. Long after Bucky’s ocean eyes are shut, his breathing evens out, Mrs. Barnes is on high alert. She’s got a way of protecting him.

The way Yalani’s nose crinkles when she tell one of her horrible jokes, causes Bucky to laugh out loud. 

“Doll, is that supposed to be funny?” Bucky teases his wife.

Arms crossed, brows furrowed, Yalani bites, “Yes, it is.” As hard as she tries to be upset, his winning smile breaks down her defenses. 

Realizing the error of his ways, Bucky wraps his arms around her waist. “Hey, you know I was funnin’?”

“Of course, goofball. I love you, James Buchanan Barnes.” 

“I love you, Yalani Hope Barnes.” She’s got a way of loving him like no other. 


End file.
